Season 1/India
Season 1 of [[24/India|the Indian version of 24]] began in October on Colors. It was a remake of the American first season and the plot closely hews to the original, with some minor differences and a change of setting to , . Summary Jai Singh Rathod is celebrating his wife Trisha's birthday with their daughter Kiran when he is called into his job at the Anti Terrorist Unit. They have learned of a threat to assassinate newly elected Aditya Singhania, and Jai must investigate and uncover the terrorist plot. Meanwhile, Kiran sneaks out of the house to meet Rohit and Dev Sharma, who kidnap her under orders from the terrorist leader Yakub Syed. Trisha tries to find Kiran, but an impostor gains her trust before kidnapping her also. Yakub uses Jai's family to coerce him into helping the assassin Gajavathanan, but Jai manages to keep Aditya alive. Wanted by the authorities, Jai is assisted by his colleague Nikita Rai and locates his family. He manages to rescue them and kill Yakub. Jai is taken back to ATU for a debrief and Nikita looks after his family. However, it is revealed that Yakub was being paid by Raja Talapathi and Bala Ravindran, members of the LTFE who are seeking revenge on Jai and Aditya for a mission several years ago. and his family]] Gajavathanan targets Trisha and Kiran while Roshan goes after Veer, Jai's son who is at a military academy. Trisha and Kiran escape, but Trisha is badly wounded in a car crash and is taken to hospital. Veer becomes involved in a drug deal gone wrong, and Roshan ends up kidnapping him. Meanwhile Jai traps Bala through his relationship with Pooja Bharadwaj, and follows a lead to a secret prison containing Ravindran, the LTFE leader he thought he killed ten years ago. Raja breaks Ravindran out of the jail, and they use Veer to force Jai to assist in another attempt on Aditya's life. Again Aditya survives, and Jai makes his way to the docks to confront Ravindran and Raja. He kills them both and rescues his son, then makes his way to Aditya's hotel to stop the final assassination attempt. After saving his life once more, Aditya's sister Divya is revealed to be in league with Ravindran, and she is arrested. In the final minutes of the day, Trisha dies from her injuries. Major subplots * Aditya Singhania faces a scandal concerning his involvement with the death of a student during his university graduation. a journalist is killed, and members of his family are orchestrating a power struggle between himself and his cousin Prithvi. * Trisha Rathod and Abhay Gupta search for their daughters Kiran and Jhanvi. * Veer Singh Rathod becomes involved with a girl he meets in a bar, and ends up in the middle of a drug deal. * A mole at the ATU is sabotaging their efforts to stop the assassination. * Romantic conflicts involving Jai's relationship with Nikita Rai when he was separated from Trisha, and her new boyfriend Tejpal Singh. * Vikrant Maurya's abusive relationship with Aditya's sister Divya, and both of their involvement with the terrorists. Timeline Season 1 begins at 12:00am local time, the day before the swearing-in of newly elected Aditya Singhania. Production * Directors for the first season were Nitya Mehra, Abhinay Deo and Rensil D'Silva. The production was also supervised by director Manish Sharma. The action director for the show was Allan Amin. * Rensil D'Silva also served as principal show writer with other writers Milap Milan Zaveri, Priya Pinto, Bhavani Iyer and Niranjan Iyengar. Joel Surnow and Robert Cochran were credited as original creators of the material and original 24 writers Howard Gordon, Michael Chernuchin, Lawrence Hertzog, Maurice Hurley, Chip Johannessen, Michael Loceff, Andrea Newman and Virgil Williams also had occasional episodes credited to them due to the show borrowing key episode story lines from the first two seasons of the US version. Sanaullah Khan and Sagar Bhanushali were line producers for the show. Acclaimed writer Javed Akhtar also penned an uncredited speech spoken by Aditya on the show. * Executive producers for the show included Howard Gordon, Udayan Bhat and Apurba Sengupta with Anil Kapoor producing and Jessu George as producer for the Colors channel. Imagine Television was also credited as an executive producer for the show. RDP Television was also listed as a co-producer for some episodes. * Music consisted of reused original music by Sean Callery as well as additional music by Gaurav Godkhindi and former sound mixer Mark Fulgado. * Cinematographers were Jay Oza and Tanay Satam. Cast :Main article: :Original series counterparts indicated in parentheses Starring *Anil Kapoor as Jai Singh Rathod (Jack Bauer) *Mandira Bedi as Nikita Rai (Nina Myers) *Tisca Chopra as Trisha Rathod (Teri Bauer) *Ajinkya Deo as Kartik Chandrashekhar (Kevin Carroll) *Anita Raaj as Naina Singhania (Sherry Palmer) *Neil Bhoopalam as Aditya Singhania (David Palmer) Guest Appearance *Anupam Kher as Wassim Khan (Richard Walsh) *Shabana Azmi as Abhilasha Grewal (Alberta Green) *Rahul Khanna as Tarun Khosla (Ted Cofell) *Richa Chadda as Sapna (Lauren Proctor) Also Starring *Shivani Tanksale as Divya Singhania *Sapna Pabbi as Kiran Rathod (Kim Bauer) *Adhish Khanna as Veer Singh Rathod (Kim Bauer) *Raghav Chanana as Prithvi Singhania (Keith Palmer / Mike Novick) *Rahul Singh as Vikrant Maurya *Yogesh Suri as Mahinder Gill (George Mason) *Sujata Kumar as Megha Singhania (Carl Webb) *Adhir Bhatt as Tejpal Singh (Tony Almeida) *Pooja Ruparel as Pooja Bharadwaj (Patty Brooks / Elizabeth Nash) *Gurpreet Saini as Mihir (Milo Pressman) *Shahnawaz Pradhan as KK (Carl Webb) *Faezeh Jalali as Jiah Pastakhia (Jamey Farrell) *Bikramjeet Kanwarpal as Pradhan (Aaron Pierce) *Kishore Kadam as Ravindran (Victor Drazen) *Priyanshu Jora as Rohit (Rick Allen) *Dibyendu Bhattacharya as Raja Talapathi (Andre Drazen) *Aradhana Jagota as Jhanvi Gupta (Janet York) *Rajat Kaul as Gajavathanan (Jonathan Matijevich / Jovan Myovic) and Max Ferraro (Martin Belkin) *Kiran Srinivas as Dev Sharma (Dan Mounts) *Ankur Vikal as Yakub Syed (Ira Gaines) *Shiv Subramaniam as Kanwaljeet Sood (Ryan Chappelle) *Nikkitasha Marwaha as Mehr (Mandy) *Suchitra Pillai as Mehek Ahuja (Maureen Kingsley / George Ferragamo) *Rajeev Siddhartha as Bala Ravindran (Alexis Drazen) *Nissar Khan as Murad Ali (Mark DeSalvo) *Supreet Bedi as Shaina (Bridgit) *Ajay Trehan as Bhagwat (Aaron Pierce / Mike Novick) *Shakeel Ahmed as Parvez (Greg Penticoff) *Nikunj Malik as Simran (Rick Allen) *Sundeep Hemnaoni as Mathur (Jovan Myovic) Episodes :See also: Episodes § Season 1 References See also | nextseason=Season 2/India Season 2}} Category:Seasons (India) Category:Day 1 (India)